2p ShigureXReader Up Until You Came Along
by shigurefan101
Summary: Okay so I thought of a new fanbase thing to start- 2p!Fruits Basket! Okay so like Hetalia, each Fruits Basket character has a 2p, this one focusing on 2p!Shigure ('cos Shigure is the greatest anime character EVER XD), but if you like the idea and have any requests, please let me know!


Okay so... new fan thing I think should happen... 2p fruits basket! XD I know it sounds weird... but trust me... thou shall see. I'll try to get to all the characters, but I'm gonna start off with Shigure, cos he's my favourite anime character EVER (you probably could've guessed that by looking at my username)! Sorry if you don't like cussing, but 2p!Shigure does cuss a little so, yeah. Also, if any of you have a request, please tell me! Anyways... here we go!

Descriptions-  
**2p!Yuki:** can't keep secrets to save his life, also loves bright/neon colours, best friends with Akito, has nerd glasses and suspenders, energetic and loud, tries to act cool, not smooth with girls, blue-black eyes  
**2p!Kyo:** super duper quiet/shy, hates fighting/war, will like anything edible, OCD, loves to hug Yuki, wears fake glasses to cover his cloudy (and creepy) eyes, more adorable due to his shyness  
**2p!Tohru:** can't cook at all, lazy, loves to flirt (especially with Shigure), forced her way into the Sohma family, wants to slug Yuki, died hair black (like Shigure's) with red streaks (like Shigure's eyes)  
**2p!Shigure:** doesn't give a crap about anything, hates literature, hates girls/women, hated high school, drinks a little too much, likes rock, wears blue/baggy jeans with a silver chain connected to the pocket, white tank top, leather jacket (on special occasions might wear dress shirt, skinny jeans, tie, and fedora), red eyes, pony tail, drop dead sexy (unfortunately for women), rides a motorcycle, loves to sleep, greedy about money, cusses some  
**2p!Akito:** talks like a game show host, not the smartest when putting two and two together, definitely a morning person, snide, sarcastic, still mostly mean and jealous, best friends with Yuki  
**2p!Hatori:** a spaz, loves junk food, has been in an on-off relationship with 2p!Ayame since they were 10, hates going to the doctor's office, hates shots (A/N- I don't blame him!), hates to exercise (but does on 2p!Ayame's request)  
**2p!Ayame:** loves sports/exercise, bookworm, vegan, LOVES hard candies, (still) gay, has been in an on-off relationship with 2p!Hatori but secretly has liked 1p!Hatori for as long as he can remember, hates layered clothing, HATES being called 'Aya'

"Yeah? And why ain't got my money?!" Shigure said, holding the poor man he had loaned money to up by the collar.  
"I-I... had to... g-give it t-to someone... e-else!" he said.  
Shigure was once again behind the bar he came to call home. He loved his money, and occasionally loaned it out, but not without charging interest of course.  
"Well have it by the 1st you bastard!" Shigure said, slamming the guy against the wall.  
He put on his helmet, and drove off on his black motorcycle.  
When Shigure got home, he was instantly greeted by the creeps he lived was forced to live with.  
Tohru leaned against the door frame, trying to get Shigure's attention.  
"Oh Shigure, you're home. I thought-"  
"Move you slut" Shigure said, pushing past her. Yes, although he could've put it in a nicer way, Tohru was indeed... a slut. She loved men, loved to flirt, and although she was only in high school, she had dated (and slept with some) most of the men in town. And because she was a girl, Shigure hated her.  
"Yo Shigure! Over here bro!" Yuki said, holding out his fist so Shigure could bump it with his own.  
"Don't do that" Shigure said, "no one does that Yuki."  
"Yeah I know I just..." Yuki started to say, but Shigure was already half way up the stairs. "Well I'll see you later then? Maybe we could hand out-" SLAM! Everyone could... tolerate Yuki, but even Shigure had his limits.  
As soon as he got in his room, he pulled out several CD's and put one of them in his stereo, cranking it up high. Then he pulled out the whiskey he stored under his bed.

-Time Skip-

"H-hey Yuki, d-do you t-think you s-should go check o-on Shigure? He's p-probably drunk a-again" Kyo said in his reserved manner.  
"Speak up Kyo no one can hear you" Yuki said, channel surfing on the TV, sitting in a 'cool' way (according to himself).  
"I s-said, do y-you think w-we should c-check on Shigure?"  
"Yeah alright bro."  
They went upstairs and saw Shigure hobbling about his bedroom holding a bottle a whiskey. How he was still standing was a question neither of the boys could answer. Kyo walked up to the stereo and turned it off  
"Hey Kyo I know that pencils eat kittens *hiccup* and that they're *hiccup* gonna eat you so *hiccup* you'd better run!" Shigure said, slurring his words.  
Both Yuki and Kyo helped Shigure onto his bed, taking the bottle out of his hands, putting it away.

-Time Skip-

"Ah. What the hell happened last night?" Shigure said, sitting up in his bed.  
"NO NO SOMEONE TURN THE SUN OFF PLEASE!" he whined.  
Meanwhile downstairs... "Oh look... my little Shigure's awake finally" Tohru said with a devious grin.  
"Don't try anything Tohru. Besides, he probably doesn't want nothin' to do with you" Yuki said with his smug face.  
"I h-hate to i-interrupted but y-you just u-used a double n-negative" Kyo said politely.  
"That ain't got nothin' to do with the subject" Yuki said, growling, and Kyo whined to Tohru, who then slapped Yuki.  
"Would you two idiots SHUT UP for FIVE seconds?" yelled Shigure as he came down the last few stairs. Suddenly, everything was quiet... five seconds later, the fighting started up again.  
_'So much for that thought'_ Shigure mentally noted as he walked outside, getting on his motorcycle. He knew it wasn't safe to drive in his state, but he didn't give a crap anyways. So he drove off to the abandoned parking structure that he usually went to to be alone.  
When he got there, he went up to the top floor, looking down on the now miniature city. His mind started the journey off into the unknown distance, loosing track of time on the way. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as a loud sigh came from the space next to him.  
"Life's a bitch isn't it?" the person said.  
"Y-yeah. Hey how'd you get up here?" Shigure asked.  
"Simple. I come up here all the time to be alone, so I climb up the stairs on the side of the structure. Oh, I'm (Name) by the way" she said extending her hand.  
Although she was a woman, Shigure didn't want to be impolite so he shook her hand quickly. It was strange though- never before had he felt so...relaxed around a woman. Odd.  
"Shigure" he said, studying her closely.  
"Something wrong Shigure?" (Name) asked.  
"What? No. Just never felt so... relaxed around a woman before... if that makes sense to you" he said.  
"Yeah I get it...kinda" she said a laughed a little.  
Then it hit- her laugh made his heart beat a thousand times faster than it previously had.  
"Uh (Name)? I think I'm having a heart attack" he said, clutching his chest and bending down.  
"W-what? Are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.  
Then as she put one hand on his back and the other on his chest it got worse. He suddenly got tense again, but this time... it felt... good.  
"(Name), I-I've never felt this way before i-it feels...strangely... sublime..."  
"W-what does?"  
"Contact with another being" he said. Oh how badly he wanted to wrap his arms around her and claim her for his own. 'If only that damn curse didn't exist' Shigure thought.  
"(Name). I'm good now... thank you... would you maybe... come back here... sometime?" he asked.  
"I'm here almost every day. My boyfriend... well... never mind" she said looking back out over the city.  
Suddenly Shigure's heart fell... she had a boyfriend? Wait, why did he even care?!  
"Oh well, see ya around then" he said with a smirk and hopped back on his motorcycle, spinned in a circle and drove off.  
"Strange dude" (Name) murmured after he drove off.

-Time Skip-

It had been about 3 days since Shigure met (Name) on the roof of the old parking structure. He'd gone back up to see if she was there every day, but each time, luck let him down- she wasn't there. So instead of doing anything about it, he decided to get drunk...again... So here he was, drinking vodka on the roof of that parking structure, waiting for her return.

-With (Name)-

(Name) sat on her couch waiting for her boyfriend to come and 'punish' her. For him it was just a metaphor- for her, it was literate. She always said no, but he always 'punished' her anyways. And it only got worse since she met that Shigure guy. Sure he seemed like a bit of a jackass, but at least he respected people.  
'DING DONG' the doorbell sang as her 'boyfriend' peeked through the window.  
"Coming" she said unenthusiastically as she slowly got up to get the door.  
"Hi Derek" she said holding the door open for him to come in.  
"Ready babe?" he asked, pinning her against the wall.  
"Meh" she said quietly.  
"Well either way, let's get started" he said before kissing her passionately. She wanted to break up with him so bad, but no matter what, he never gave her the time to talk.

-Time Skip-

Shigure sat up, holding his aching head.  
"Great how much did I drink THIS time?" he asked to no one in particular. He looked at the bottle in disbelief. THE WHOLE THING? He couldn't believe he had drank an entire, 48oz bottle of vodka. That was a first.  
He propped himself up on his elbows, but before he could get up, someone tackled him. Then POOF!  
"Great hangover AND transformation thanks a LOT you idiot" he said, not seeing who it was (because he couldn't see straight).  
"I'm *sob* Shigure I- wait, you're a... dog?" she asked with quizzical eyes.  
"Uh, yeah I am. Big deal get over it" he said blowing her off.  
"Uh" she said getting off him, "well if that's the way you're gonna be then I'm just go then" she said turning around, but before she could, Shigure bit the edge of her shirt.  
"Wait don't go" he said through gritted teeth.  
"I" he started to say, but then heard voices coming from the floor under them.  
Then a man and a woman walked up to the top floor.  
"Yeah babe this is the perfect spot no one-" he stopped when he say (Name).  
"Oh (Name). Was up?" he asked with confused eyes.  
"Derek I... I" she said, more tears filling her eyes.  
Sensing that he would change soon, Shigure grabbed his clothes in his mouth and ran down to the floor below. When he got there, it didn't take long for him to change back, and when he did, he put his clothes back on, and ran back up the stairs shouting (Name)'s name.  
"(Name), is this your boyfriend you told me so much about?" he asked smoothly.  
"Yeah Shigure it is" she said bowing her head.  
"The 'pain in the ass dickhead' one?" he said, trying to arouse 'Derek'.  
"That's the one" (Name) responded, fully aware of where this was going.  
"Babe, that's what you think 'a me?" Derek asked with 'sad' eyes.  
"Always have, always will. I knew something was up, the way you always 'punished' me. I hated it, oh and let me guess, that's what you're doin' 'ta her aren't ya?" she said, getting him completely angry.  
"ARGH I'M GONNA KILL YOU BITCH!" he said, running towards her, grabbing her hair and yanking her about with it.  
Shigure quickly ran over to them, pulled out the gun he kept in the inside pocket of his jacket, pointed it at Derek's head and said, "get off."  
Normally, he wouldn't save some random person off the street, especially if it was a girl. But now, he cared A LOT.  
Derek threw her by the hair over the edge of the 5-story building so she could fall to her 'deserved' death. However before she could fall, Shigure caught her hand with his own.  
"(Name) hang on!" He said. He reached out his other hand and (Name) grabbed it with her other hand, and he pulled her up onto the edge of the building.  
"You bastard I intended on her dying!" he yelled at Shigure.  
"Well I intend on her living" he said, putting on his helmet and passing one to (Name).  
"Oh (Name), grab the strap on the front of the seat- dogs can't drive" he said smirking.  
"Right" she said. With that, they drove off to Shigure's house.

-Time Skip-

"Hey Shigure... I missed you. Wait, who's the girl? I thought I was the only one for you?" Tohru asked with hurt eyes.  
"Tohru, you just love flirting. I've never loved you in that way. You're in high school. You're more like... a cousin."  
Tohru 'cried' her way upstairs, and Shigure brought (Name) further into his home to meet the rest of his family.  
"Sorry about Tohru... she's... active... in a way" Shigure said, lacing his fingers with (Name)'s.  
"Gotcha" she said, squeezing his hand a little.  
Then Yuki came up to them.  
"Hey Shigure, sup bro" he said, extending his arm half way with his palm down so he could do a 'cool guy' handshake.  
"Yuki I'm sorry... you're not only cursed with the Zodiac, but also the lack of coolness" Shigure said with a smirk.  
"Oh well yeah, I kinda...yeah" Yuki said blushing, slowly walking away.  
Then Shigure saw Kyo peek his head around this corner.  
"H-hi t-there... I-I'm Kyo" he said with a small smile.  
(Name) felt welcomed by his kind gesture and said, "hi Kyo! I'm (Name)! It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
"Okay Kyo? Run along now me and (Name) got some stuff 'ta talk about" Shigure said, gesturing for Kyo to leave the room. As soon as he exited, Shigure plopped himself down on the couch, pulling (Name) down beside him.  
"Okay, so you never told me your boyfriend would do that kinda crap to you!" Shigure half yelled, half whispered.  
"Y-yeah. He does... other stuff as well... I never knew he was cheating on me though." (Name) suddenly felt unloved by the world.  
"Well as long as you're with me, nothin' ain't gonna hurt 'ya" Shigure said as he wrapped his hand around (Name)'s.  
"(Name) can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"Well, you're the first person who I've held hands with." Shigure lowered his head in shame, hoping it wouldn't ruin his chances with the one girl who he doesn't feel threatened by.  
"Well then. I don't suppose it would be your first time to do this then?" (Name) asked.  
Shigure then felt a pair of soft lips on his own. It took him a minute to register, but eventually, he found his heart beating almost inhumanly fast. Then he decided to kiss back. When air became a necessity, they broke apart.  
"Shigure?" (Name) said, crimson orbs meeting (e/c) ones.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I see what you look like without your hair in a ponytail?" she asked.  
"S-sure." She would be the first person to see him without his hair up. Slowly, he reached up and took out the hairband, letting his thick, long hair fall almost to his elbows.  
"You have amazing hair!" (Name) exclaimed, reaching out and touching his hair.  
He let her play with it for a while, but then after a while he got bored, so he captured her lips for his second ever kiss, which is where they stayed until... BAM!  
"Where are you you dog!" said a frazzled voice coming from the front door.  
"Okay now that's just offensive" Shigure said, twitching a little.  
(Name) just giggled a little.  
"Stay here- I don't want you to witness this- it might get ugly" Shigure said, getting up from his spot on the couch.  
"Alright you bastard where are you! When I find you I'm gonna kick yo' ass! How dare you hurt a sweet girl like (Name)!" Shigure shouted, entering the kitchen to find a furious Derek.  
"You. You stole her away from me!" Derek shouted.  
"No my friend, I think she left you."  
"ARGH!" Derek then launched himself on top of Shigure. And that was where the two fought.  
(Name) couldn't stand it when she would her a dog-like whimper come from the kitchen- and sadly, she heard more of those than those of Derek's.  
Eventually silence came from the kitchen, so she felt like she had to go investigate; however, before she got to the kitchen, Derek walked out, grabbed her by the hair and started to pull her out of the house. (Name) looked back to see Shigure lying on the floor, knocked out cold. Then she saw POOF and he was a dog again.  
"SHIGURE! HELP ME! PLEASE!" (Name) shouted while struggling to get away from Derek.  
Shigure, being barely able to move, shifted a little. It was now that he had to be strong- not when he was torturing some innocent bloke who owed him money. So instead of lying there like some coward, he got up (on all fours of course), and sneakily bit Derek's leg.  
"OW!" he yelled, letting go of (Name).  
She quickly scurried away, wrapping her arms around the big, black-haired dog.  
"Shigure I thought I lost you!" she said, crying into his neck.  
He gave her a quick lick on her cheek, then bore his teeth to Derek once more.  
"Get out" he said, "and never come back, or next time I swear, it won't be your leg I bite."  
Derek gave him a smirk then said, "well at least I'm not a coward who's basically saying, 'I don't have the courage to fight this guy every time he tries to steal that bitch.'" Then he walked off.  
Shigure turned back into a human, then went to go change. When he came back, he found (Name) still sitting on the porch of his house.  
"Ya know (Name)? That's not what I was thinking when I said 'never come back'. You ain't no bitch, and I sure is hell ain't gonna let him call you that- anyways, what I meant was that, if he ever tries to even look at you again, you tell me so I can go kick some idiotic ass" Shigure said sitting down next to (Name).  
"I love you Shigure" she said, linking fingers with Shigure's.  
"Ya know what (Name)? I love you- I've never loved a woman before- I've always been afraid of 'em. But you- you changed everything for me... thank you."  
"No problem" (Name) as they watched the sun quickly turn from a yellow colour to an orange, to a pink. As the sun was turning from a orange-pink to a purple, Shigure leaned over and kissed (Name) by surprise.  
When he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes- there was something that differentiated her from every other woman- the true love that combined with the honesty- yeah, that was it. He could sense warmth in her soul.  
"Ya know, until I met you Shigure, my life was a living hell. Thanks for making heaven on earth a reality."  
"Before I met you, my life was dull; I drank a lot, I made unreasonable bets that I'd lose, then I threatened people for money by charging them interest when they borrowed from me. I was more or less an outlaw... and I hated that about me. Well... I hated life... that was, until I met you" Shigure said, giving (Name)'s hand a light squeeze.  
"Shigure? Please don't drink- you'll kill yourself!"  
"I won't... unless you let me" Shigure said.  
"I wish I could hug you Shigure" (Name) said, lowering her head a little.  
"Yeah- me too."  
"Y-you know t-that there is a w-way t-to break the c-curse" a quiet voice said from the inside of the house.  
The two turned around to see Kyo peeking his head around the wall.  
"Yeah? How?!" Shigure and (Name) both asked in unison.  
Suddenly, a deep shade of crimson filled Kyo's cheeks, due to the sudden increase of attention on him.  
"Well? Y-you have to u-um... w-well you h-have t-to wear the n-necklace that Akito-san a-always w-wears. Shigure d-does. But g-good luck g-getting it from h-her" Kyo said.

-Time Skip-

"And why should I give you my necklace?! It symbolizes my position in this family!" Akito said in her game-show host tone.  
"Because... I want to be able to hug (Name)."  
"OH... that makes sense. Well. Only if you can answer this one question...?" Akito said.  
There was a pause for a brief moment, then Shigure asked, "what question?"  
"ER! WRONG!" Akito shouted, pumping her fist.  
"WELL YOU NEVER ASKED THE QUESTION YOU BI-"  
"Yuh huh! I asked if you could answer that question!" Akito said smugly.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get that necklace one way or another!" Shigure said, standing up and walking out of the room, where he saw (Name) and Hatori.  
"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH LIKE, WHAT DID SHE SAY WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" Hatori said while stuffing his face with potato chips.  
"He said no" Shigure said.  
Then Ayame walked around the corner in his exercise attire.  
"What ARE you guys talking about... who's the girl?"  
"This is my girlfriend Ayame" Shigure said putting his hand on the small of (Name)'s back, "we need Akito's necklace so I can hug her."  
Ayame looked dumbfounded.  
"You, Shigure Sohma, have a GIRLFRIEND?!" Ayame gawked.  
"Yeah I do. Get over it Aya."  
"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU- DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ayame shouted, which made Shigure pull his usual smirk.  
"Okay I just like... had like a totally like... AWESOME IDEA!" Hatori sang.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Shigure asked.  
"Get Yuki to ask her for it."  
Ayame and Shigure exchanged glances.  
"That'll work" they both agreed in unison.  
And so- that's what they did. They got Yuki to ask, and of course, Akito said yes. To say that Akito and Yuki were best friends was an understatement that should go in the 'Guineas Book of World Records.'  
So when Yuki got the necklace, Shigure greedily snatched it up and put it on. It was a simple chain with the symbol リーダー on it, meaning 'leader.'  
"How do I look (Name)?" Shigure asked after he put it on.  
"...you look...manly(?)" (Name) said. It was weird seeing Shigure with a necklace that was so...girly on, but she didn't care; as long as she could hug him...which is exactly what she did. (Name) ran up an hugged Shigure, who didn't turn into a dog.  
"Oh Shigure I love you" (Name) said, burying her head in his shoulder.  
"I love you too (Name)." He then lifted up her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips  
"OMG OMG OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!" Hatori said, taking a picture of it on his phone.  
"Whatever. Anyways, gotta run! Literately! Five miles don't jog themselves!"  
"I t-think i-it's pretty c-cute."  
"It's like, swag bro!"  
Then (Name) and Shigure broke the kiss due to a lack of air, then Shigure put his forehead on (Name)'s.  
"Silly Yuki; you'll never learn- you're not cool."  
"Well yeah but bro I just thought... okay."  
Then Shigure took his hair out of his ponytail again, grabbed (Name) by the wrist, and ran out, long black hair flowing behind him.  
"Where are we going?" (Name) asked as Shigure handed her a helmet.  
"Bigger question is, where AREN'T we going?"  
With that, they sat down on the motorcycle and drove to... everywhere.

-Time Skip-

Okay so yes, (Name) and Shigure DID officially run away together. If Akito found them, she probably would've killed 'em. So they ran away so Akito couldn't find them. They did occasionally write to the others, but they hardly had any time.  
One day, the two sat on a bench in a park on cool afternoon. They sat there in silence, just enjoying each others presence.  
As they sat there, Shigure thought:  
_  
__'Thanks for saving me (Name). My life was miserable; was hell on earth; was...worthless. I used to think about killing myself, just to end the pain of loneliness, but I was a coward, so I drank hard liquor instead... which was slowly killing me inside. I used to be a jerk, a freak, a nobody...up until you came along._


End file.
